


In the End, It's You

by patchfire



Series: Better than Planned [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Marriage Equality, Multi, Pinn Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 00:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patchfire/pseuds/patchfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherever the road leads.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the End, It's You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Pinn Week](http://pinnweek.tumblr.com), Day Two: ‘Family’. Follows the events of [Hudson v Dalton Academy](http://archiveofourown.org/works/803988).

Puck never has bothered to tell his Ma about the fact that he’s with Finn. He’s not sure what her reaction would be, for starters, but mostly because he just doesn’t really talk to her much. Of all his relatives, he talks to Jake the most, but Jake’s off at college and balancing his own romantic entanglements. 

Still, when Puck buys the tickets for L.A., three days after Finn got fired, he only calls two people.

“Hello, Puck,” Kurt answers the phone, the first phone call. 

“I have a day,” Puck says without preamble. “I mean, it’s in California, but I figured Finn’d want you there. If you could.”

“Please.” Kurt snorts. “As if you could keep me away. Send me the details and I’ll make my arrangements. I was going to eviscerate you if you didn’t call soon.”

“Ouch. That sounds bad.”

“Yes. It is.” Kurt laughs. “I’ll see you in California.”

“Yeah, see you then,” Puck agrees, then calls Jake. 

“Hey, man!” Jake says enthusiastically. “What’s up?”

“I know you’re probably busy next month,” Puck says, “but if you can get to L.A. for a day or two, it’d be cool to have you there.”

“For what?”

“Oh, a wedding,” Puck says casually.

“Get out!” Jake laughs. “Finally.”

“And yeah, we can do a plus-two.”

Jake laughs again. “Okay. What day?”

Puck rattles off all the information, tries to pump Jake for more information about his own life, and then shakes his head as they hang up. 

“Who were you calling?” Finn asks. 

“Jake.”

“How are they?”

“Good, I guess. You know how Jake is about it.”

“Yeah. I get it, though.” Finn shrugs. “I’m glad they’re happy.”

“Yeah, same. How’d the interview go?”

“Pretty good. GLAAD is really interested in everything.” Finn pauses and shrugs. “And I got two job offers.”

“Yeah? Told you. Where at?”

“One of them’s in D.C., another private school. And one of them’s from a small public school system in Connecticut.” Finn frowns. “I guess there’ll be more. Maybe even something around here, or at least in Ohio.”

“You want to stay in Ohio?”

“You’ve already moved once because of me, and I know your license is in Ohio.”

“There’s reciprocity agreements. I can get a license in almost any other state,” Puck explains. “I mean, I don’t want to live in like, Wyoming or something.”

“Does anyone actually live there?” Finn shakes his head. “No, no Wyoming. Okay. I guess we’ll have to decide at some point.” 

“We’re okay for now,” Puck reassures him. “We don’t have to make any decisions yet. Probably should wait until after our trip.”

“Okay.” Finn grins a little. “We can do that.”

 

Finn files all the offers, and they note their location, but otherwise they ignore it, in favor of legal stuff and media stuff and Puck working and both of them getting ready for their vacation. They fly out of Port Columbus on a Monday afternoon, just after Puck goes to a closing, and they squeeze into their row, with a random guy on the aisle. Finn shrugs and tucks his legs under his seat, peering out the window as they take off. 

“This is long overdue, you know,” Finn says, and Puck shakes his head, trying not to grin. 

“Oh?”

“You started talking about taking me to L.A., what, six years ago?”

“And now we are.”

“Yeah, but you could have done this ages ago, dude.”

Puck takes Finn’s hand and rolls his eyes. “Yeah, yeah. Let’s just get our peanuts and rest.”

“I want to know what surprises you have in store for me.”

“Then they wouldn’t be surprises, would they?” Puck counters. 

“I’d be surprised right now!”

“Nope.” Puck grins. “Sorry, sweet cheeks.”

“That’s an old one,” Finn notes. 

“Sometimes the classics are important.”

“That’s true... honey buns.” Finn grins at Puck and Puck puts his head on Finn’s shoulder, looking out the window from that angle. The guy on the aisle hums to himself and pulls out a tablet, reading something, and Puck mentally shrugs. Dude on the aisle can think whatever he wants. 

The first full day in L.A., Tuesday, Puck gets Finn up early and they go get a marriage license. It’s good for ninety days, so it doesn’t really clue Finn in on anything else. Then Puck drags Finn to a hippie jewelry store near the beach and their hotel, and they pick out rings for each other. That done, the rest of the day is spent at the beach, and Finn keeps asking Puck for more details, which Puck refuses to give him. 

After the three or so weeks of media attention and legal strategizing, the break from all of it is just what they needed, Puck thinks, and they spend Wednesday and Thursday on the beach and touring a few spots of L.A. that he wants to show Finn. On Friday, they wake up and eat breakfast at the hotel, and somehow Puck manages to grab the stuff from the room without Finn noticing before they walk down to the beach. 

It’s t-shirts and shorts and sandals, and it’s not having told their parents, and it’s not a big Jewish ceremony or even a Christian one, but it’s the two of them, and they’re walking hand in hand towards the beach, the sun shining on the ocean, and if Puck were the kind of guy who was a giant sap outloud instead of just in his head, he’d start gushing about how perfect the day was and how everything’s fitting together like it was meant to happen just this way. 

He doesn’t, though, just watches Finn’s face when he sees Kurt and Jordan, and beside them, Jake, Marley, and Ryder. “Hey.” Finn grins slowly. “Now?”

“Unless you had somewhere else you had to be?”

Finn shakes his head, his grin growing wider. “Nah, I think here’s fine.”

There’s a small business on the beach that provides officiants, and Puck hadn’t bothered to pick a specific one out, just told them to send whoever. The woman waiting looks like she’s a few years older than Carole or Puck’s Ma, and she smiles at them and introduces herself. Puck doesn’t remember what she says, though, because he’s too busy trying to get out the license and not suddenly freak out, because even though he did any asking that was done, and even though he made the arrangements, it somehow hits him on the beach and not before that he’s getting _married_ , legally recognized in the entire country even if Ohio won’t perform it. 

“These are your guests?” the woman asks, and Finn and Puck nod together. 

“Yeah, this is it,” Puck says, looking at the five of them who flew to L.A. just to watch Puck and Finn say a few words and sign a piece of paper. 

The ceremony, brief as it, starts, and before the officiant ends it, she looks at Puck and Finn. “Would either of you like to say anything yourselves?”

Puck nods slowly, and Finn does, too, but he gestures for Puck to go first. 

“So I dragged you out to the Pacific Ocean,” Puck says, “and you didn’t even ask for specific details. Sometimes you’re leading, sometimes I am, and it’s been this way for a damn long time. These five people, yeah, they’re important, our extended family, but in the end, it’s you. You’re my family.”

Finn grins unevenly, and Puck shifts impatiently, because he’s pretty sure he’s not supposed to skip to the end. “And I’ll keep following you, and you’ll keep following me,” Finn says. “Wherever the road leads or whatever that song is. Sounds good to me.”

Puck can feel his smile stretching, and he doesn’t really wait for the officiant to get through talking before he pulls Finn into a kiss, and he hears Jake start the cheering, though Marley and Jordan get into it before Kurt and Ryder catch up. 

Finn tries to pull away, like they’re worried about being tasteful at a proper wedding or something, but Puck doesn’t let him, kissing him harder and listening to the five of them whistle and hoot. When Puck does release Finn, they’re a little flushed, and Finn looks torn between delight and embarrassment. 

“Does that kiss make us, like, extra-married?” Finn asks the officiant, who shakes her head and laughs before getting everything signed. 

“Congratulations,” Jake says, stepping up to give them hugs, and the other follow. 

“Now what?” Finn asks.

“Now we walk down the beach, and then go have lunch at the seafood place at that end,” Puck says, his hand still in Finn’s. Everyone starts walking slowly, but Puck and Finn still find themselves in the back, and Finn puts his arm around Puck’s shoulder. 

“I guess I’m going to have to get used to introducing you differently,” Finn says quietly, a soft smile on his face. 

“Guess so.” Puck returns the smile. “Did I do okay?”

“That was awesome,” Finn says. “And you picked out the ring I sort of hoped you would.”

“Yeah?” Puck laughs. “It’s like I know you or something.”

“Yeah, a little bit. You like yours?”

“Yeah, I do.” Puck twines his fingers with Finn’s as Finn’s hand drapes over his shoulder. “Thanks.”

“For what?”

“For marrying me, duh.”

Finn laughs. “No problem.”


End file.
